Say Yes
by a-lovely5505
Summary: Sav plans to propose to Holly J on Prom night, to her surprise.   This is my first fanfic, so please review..I take criticism well :
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the jewelry store, staring at the diamond solitaire ring in my hand. Holly J would love it, and I love her. I handed the lady behind the counter cash to pay for the ring, I knew my parents would be furious. I was having another relationship behind their back, with a girl who wasn't from a "nice Indian family", and I was blowing my life savings on an extravagant engagement ring. It wasn't practical, I know. But Holly J is worth it. So many questions ran through my mind. What if she says no? We haven't ever even discussed marriage. It feels right though. I want to spend the rest of my life with Miss Sin Claire. When we first started our "casual" relationship, I had no idea my feeling for her would go this far. It's real, it's intense, and on prom night…I'll ask her to be my wife.

"Hey handsome!" Holly J said, walking towards me in the school hallway.

"Good morning, Holly J. You look lovely." She really did. Her ginger hair was in a neat pony tail, and her purple headband matched the cardigan she was sporting. She always looked so put together and perfect."Can I walk you to your class?"

I laced my fingers with hers. She spoke, "Can you believe next week is our last week at Degrassi? I mean, tomorrow night is prom! We only have the summer left together, Sav. You'll be at Toronto U, and I'll be at Yale. This year has gone by so fast. I'm so excited to leave for school though…." Holly J continued to talk.

I zoned her out, even though I love to hear her talk and talk, like she loves to do very much. It worried me, however, to hear her talk about how excited she was to leave for Yale. What if that keeps her from saying yes to my proposal?

"Earth to Sav!" Holly J was waving her hand in my face. We had stopped walking; I hadn't even realized we were already at her classroom.

"Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out."

"That's ok; I know you must be tired of hearing me talk about Yale. By the way, I'm so excited to be your prom date tomorrow night. There is no one else who I'd rather spend it with. You've made this year so special. I can't wait" She said, and then smiled at me. Man, do I love that smile.

"Well, it is an honor to get to go to my senior prom with the one and only Holly J Sin Claire. I can't wait either. Have a good class." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then watched her walk into her class. When we sat down at her desk, she looked back and smiled at me again. She is perfect, maybe too perfect for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had my parents convinced that Holly J and I were attending prom together only as friends. Which was easy; they were under the impression that since I was busy with my student council president duties, I hadn't had any time all year for romantic relationships. So, they thought nothing of the situation. I was glad I didn't have to sneak around with my date like the last prom I went to. (Which we all know ended in disaster. Here's hoping this one doesn't.)

I looked pretty good in my tux, if I do say so myself. I slipped the ring into my coat pocket. Never, had I been so nervous and excited at the same time. I thought for a moment, maybe I shouldn't even ask tonight? Senior prom is a big enough deal anyway, why put this pressure on top of it? I decided then that it would be now or never. I just needed to be a man, and ask her. I never would have imagined that a petite red headed girl could freak me out this badly.

My parents were out of town that weekend, giving me the privilege of driving my father's truck. I was excited that Holly J and I would be able to show up to prom in the hottest ride there. As I drove to her house I practiced saying in my mind, what I would when I got down on my knee to pop the question. I guess I should have thought of that before. That made me even more anxious.

When I arrived at the Sin Claire home, her mother answered the door, "Sav! It's so great to see you, and my, do you look handsome. Come on in, Holly J will be down in a second."

"Thanks, Mrs. Sin Claire" I took a seat on their living room couch.

Her father sat directly across from me, giving the traditional "hurt my daughter, and die speech". I had heard my own father administer the same lecture about Ali to other teenage guys. At that point I realized, I hadn't even asked Holly J's father for her hand. How could I forget that? I'm an idiot. But then, an angel descended down the stairs. Yes, the moment I saw Holly J, I realized that her father being angry at me was a risk I was more than willing to take. Her red locks were pulled into a loose side hair do, and her green, sleek halter dress fir her body to a T. She looked phenomenal.

After leaving her home, we met with our friends to take pictures, and have dinner. The more I stared into her eyes, and watched her laugh and have fun, the more I wanted to just go ahead and pull the ring out of my pocket and ask away. But I refrained. I wanted the proposal to be a special moment between her and I alone.

We arrived at the prom, and to be honest it was all a blur. Yes, we danced and took pictures and all of that junk, but I was only focused on that one thing.

Finally, during a slow dance I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Want to get away for a few minutes?"

She smiled up at me, "Yes, please"

We made our way to the Zen garden. Holding hands, and passionately kissing the whole way there.

"Here Holly J, its cold, wear my jacket" Smooth move, if I say so myself.

We sat down on one of the benches of the popular school hang out. She smiled at me, "Sav, this is the best night ever, and the best year. Thanks for making it perfect for me. You are perfect."

"Holly J, I feel the exact same way about you. I love you" We just sat there for a moment, staring at each other, smiling. Finally, she leaned in and we shared a long, passionate, seeing fireworks kind of kiss.

I knew it was now or never. "Put your hand in the jacket pocket, there's something in there for you." She smiled; excited to see what surprise I had come up with for her.

As soon as she pulled out the ring, I got off the bench, and dropped to my knee, "Holly Jeanette Sin Claire, you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to stay this way forever. I know this is sudden, and that we are young, but I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

I'm surprised her jaw didn't literally hit the ground. She looked at me, then the ring, and back and forth again and again for what felt like forever. Finally she spoke, "No"

"What"

"No, Sav, I can't this is crazy." She stood up and headed for the door. My world was crashing down.

I grabbed her arm, "Holly J, wait, let's talk about it."

"I'm not going to marry you." She took off my jacket and handed it to me. "Listen, we graduate next Saturday, we can just break up now, and not talk anymore. It's for the best." She ran out. Forgetting to give me back the ring.

Just like that, she's out of my life. I didn't know what to say, or what to think. I couldn't be without her.

I walked through the halls of Degrassi. Mr. Simpson appeared, "Sav! There you are. Where's Holly J? You and she were just announced as prom king and queen. Congratulations"

He looked puzzled when I walked by him, without any type if response.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Sav asked me to marry him. Tomorrow was graduation. My heart was torn, and I know had shattered Sav's into pieces. How could he put me on the spot like that? It was the worst week of my entire life.

I sat in my bedroom and worked on my valedictorian speech. How could I even focus? I had avoided Sav like the plague the whole week. I was too ashamed to face him after denying his proposal. I loved him, I really really did, but how could he just spring that on me?

I could see myself building a life with Sav, he has so many lovable qualities. I know that he would be a devoted provider and loving family man. But, when he got on his knee, and I was holding that gorgeous ring, only one thing came to mind: Declan.

Even though I love Sav, Declan has still been in the back of my mind throughout the entire relationship. I guess I just subconsciously thought that Sav and I would break up at the end of the summer and go our separate ways, then after getting to Yale; I'd just reconnect with Declan. I always imagined that I would someday become Mrs. Holly J Coyne. I told myself I would be Declan's wife and never gave myself the chance to want any differently. Financially, I'd always be secure if I married Declan. But, My life would constantly be under a microscope with him, and the pressure to be perfect is just too high for me.

Declan was my first real love, but what if I am meant to be with Sav? He is amazing, and I have come to appreciate and love him so much. I don't feel pressured to be anyone but me when I'm with him. He likes me for me, and loves me unconditionally. However, our families don't even know we were dating, what would they say if we just decided to get married? What would we do about college? All of these questions burdened me. But, I need to stop being practical for once in my life, and follow my gut.

I sat at my desk, staring at the engagement ring I was too ashamed to return to Sav. I couldn't get him off of my mind. I looked at the paper that contained the empty words to my speech. After a week of pain and stress, I smiled. I knew what I had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly J was giving her graduation speech. I was hardly listening. I will say that even in the traditional panther blue cap and gown, she looked radiant. Too bad it's the last time I'll ever see her.

As I zoned her out, I started to get emotional thinking about how much I'll miss her. Before I realized it, there were tears rolling down my face. I had no idea how I was going to live without her.

Suddenly I hear her say, "but there is one person who I owe this all too: Sav." I was still slightly zoned out. "Sav!" I looked up to see Holly J smiling, staring right at me. "Yes," she said.

I looked puzzled. What was she talking about? Just then, it happened, the greatest moment of my life. She held up here left hand, and the sparking diamond I gave her was on her finger.

"Yes, Sav, I'll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Gasps shot off all across the auditorium. Without thinking, I jumped up and took off running to the stage. I jumped up and grabbed her. Hugging and twirling Holly J. This was so surreal. I looked out into the crowd. I saw Declan sitting by his parents with a painful stare, all of mine and Holly J's classmates whispering amongst each other, and both of our parents looking outraged and confused. For a brief second, my stomach dropped. I thought maybe, this was all wrong.

Then, I looked back to see my beautiful girl's smiling face, and I knew, once again that I was right. She is the one.

"I love you," she said, "And I'm sorry, for hurting you before. But I know now, you are the one Sav. I want to share the rest of my life with you."

"Holly J Sin Claire," I grinned, "I'm going to make you so happy."

We interlaced hands, and left the stage.


End file.
